


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Jason

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on Jason/Reader; Requests always open, please submit them through my tumblr which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Jason Blossom/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Riverdale Reader Inserts: Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Something with zombies

It hadn’t been long since Jason had passed. Everyone had been hounding Cheryl, following her and keeping her in their thoughts and prayers. She welcomed it and you couldn’t hate her for it. You almost were relieved that everyone ignored you. Poor Y/N broken and alone after her boyfriend’s passing, did you hear he cheated on her with Polly Cooper anyways. Poor Y/N having to find that out as well as his death. No wonder she’s gone so weird. I heard even the sisters wouldn’t take her. You ignored the whispers and stares easily enough. You’d been to preoccupied with schoolwork anyways. And when you weren’t focusing on school you were climbing the fence to Thornhills’ private gardens and the cemetery that stretched through it. You didn’t care if any of them saw you and judging by the lack of rumors at school you knew Cheryl hadn’t seen.

It’s raining when you wake up; curled next to the headstone you blinked confused when your feet sink into turned earth as you stretch your legs out. You frown when you feel an arm around you and you swallow nervously when Jason grins lopsidely at you.  
“Hey Y/N, sleeping in the garden again? Bad habit to pick up.” He laughs and you expect to wake up. You don’t and he stands pulling you up with him.  
“School now?”  
“Uh, Jason, you’ve uh, been-“  
“Dead I know. Don’t stress about it. It’s a long story, and it’s Riverdale. Come on.”  
“But Cheryl and your mom-“

“Won’t understand. Please baby, please just come with me.” You nod following him from the gardens and stumbling as he jogs towards Riverdale High; he turns down your street nudging you towards your house.  
“Y/N, can I have my hoodie from your room. And grab you bag.” He kisses your cheek and you try not to scream at how warm he feels.  
“What’s this for?” He tilts is head as you hand him the hoodie and a baseball cap.  
“In case you get warm in the hoodie, you feel like you’re running a fever.”  
“I’ve been dead for a week; my body needs to adjust back.”  
“Can you stop saying-fuck.” You cringe as your parents lean out the door.  
“Oh Jason, hey sweetheart. You feeling better?”  
“Yeah thanks. A lot easier to breathe this time.” He laughs a little and you swear you can hear water running over rocks.  
“Breathe?” You question as his arm loops yours walking you to school.  
“Yeah; you parents they want what’s best for you. Which involved me. So I’m back.”  
“My parent’s brought you back?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they.”  
“How can they??” You look confused and Jason nudges your chin towards his before he kisses you. His mouth tastes like syrup.  
“They moved from Greendale for a reason. People their respect the balances; Riverdale doesn’t they had to fix that.”  
“So they brought you back?”  
“Of course, this way you’re happy and my dad’s gone anyways so it makes it easier not having to run off anyways.”  
“But Polly?” You scowl at how upset you sound.  
“I’m yours Y/N’ meant to be yours remember? Not Polly’s boyfriend, not Cheryl’s brother, not anyone else’s; just yours.” He nods and you find yourself nodding with him. He grins.  
“You go first. Just in case.” He grins once more and you swallow walking through Riverdale high’s hallways to stares and gasps.

“Oh my god I knew it!” You cringe when Cheryl shouts.  
“Knew what?” You question and she glares throwing her hands out dramatically towards you when you look down and see dirt almost all the way up your legs.  
“I fell asleep outside is all.”  
“In my families graveyard!” She snap and you chew your lip.  
“What not going to defend yourself?”  
“Cemetery, actually; a graveyard is in a church.” She wrinkles her nose and is about to shove you back when a hand catches her wrist.  
“Come on Cher, don’t be like that.”

“JJ?” Jason flips the hood down grinning. Cheryl pales.  
“Don’t scream dear sister. Most unbecoming of a Blossom wouldn’t you agree.”  
“You’re dead.”  
“Was. Correct grammar is important. Y/N’s parents brought me back you can thank them by not being such a bitch to their daughter, and my girlfriend for that matter.”  
“Cheryl; don’t whatever you’re thinking-“  
“What about Polly?” Jason snorts and shakes his head.

“Polly wasn’t meant to be serious. The whole running away to a farm was to get away from our families, not to be together; well I never considered it as us being together; did she?”  
“She ended up at the sister’s cause she had a mental breakdown apparently.” Cheryl shrugs, you can see Betty frowning but even she glares at you.  
“Y/N, what’s wrong baby?” Jason nudges your foot under the table at Pop’s.  
“I’m a little freaked out by you being back from the dead to say the least. I mean what’s to say you won’t you know die again and-“  
“I can’t.”

“What?” You choke on the shake he’d bought for you.  
“I can’t die. I’m functionally immortal.”  
“Functionally?”  
“As long as the reason that brought me back exists, I won’t die.”  
“Why, how, what were my parents thinking! Condemning you to be a zombie for god knows how long and-“ You wipe your face angry at yourself for crying more that Jason’s alive than when you’d found out he’d been killed.  
“Y/N hey whoa calm down love, hey it’s okay. Come here, come here.” His hands rub against your arms and you curl into his chest as he pulls you next to him in the booth. Your fingers catch on a scar roughly stitched up and still healing.

“Sorry apparently your parent’s needed to give me some improvements; but at least we match now.”He grins laughing as he tugs the shoulder of the shirt off to expose the scar they created, a mirror image of the one that you’ve had as long as you can remember.


End file.
